Solve the equation. $2.2=z-1.1$ $z=$
Answer: Let's add to get $z$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}2.2&=z-1.1\\ \\ 2.2 {+1.1}&= z-1.1{+1.1}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{\text{add }1.1} \text{ to each side to get } z \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 2.2 {+1.1}&= z-\cancel{1.1}{+}\cancel{{1.1}} \\\\ 2.2 {+1.1}&= z\end{aligned}$ The answer: $z={3.3}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} 2.2&=z-1.1\\\\ 2.2&\stackrel{?}{=} {3.3}-1.1 \\\\ 2.2 &= 2.2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$